Histoires aux cours des saisons
by Lily Garithia
Summary: Série de One Shot sur différents couples possibles du jeu Amour sucré.
1. Sur un banc en été

Sur un banc en été

L'été se trouve à nos pieds comme le sol sous l'herbe.

Il est partout propageant des vagues de chaleur.

L'air est rare de même pour les nuages.

Pourtant nous ne sommes pas seuls, nous sommes plusieurs à vivre cet instant à l'heure la moins clémente de la journée. Mais pas dans les mêmes conditions.

Pour notre part nous sommes sur un banc, dans le parc. En t-shirt et panta-court, épaules contre épaules. Les gouttes de sueur perlent notre peau se frayant un chemin vers le sol tout en laissant une trace sur leurs passages. Nous regardons quelque chose. Quoi ? Aucune idée. En tout cas nous le cherchons.

À travers le ciel bleu et son soleil éblouissant.

À travers l'horizon d'herbe et d'arbres.

À travers notre propre regard.

Ainsi que nos pensées.

Mais il ne faut pas chercher bien loin.

Ça nous rappelle notre passé.

Nous nous sommes connus il y a longtemps, nous avons fréquenté les mêmes établissements toute notre vie. Nous ne nous sommes pas aimés dès le départ. Nous ne nous supportions pas. Pas un ne pouvait faire un geste sans que l'autre le remarque et lui fasse comprendre sa mauvaise pensée. Mais nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous nous épions sans cesse, à la recherche d'un geste, d'un mouvement significatif. Jusqu'à ce que ça nous tombe dessus, littéralement. Nos touchés à se moments là étaient, électriques. Presque apaisant, pour ne pas dire enivrant. Mais nous nous sommes reculés, par peur de l'autre. Nous n'étions pas sur de ce que nous ressentions à ce moment. Excitation ? Rêve ? Soulagement ? Peur ? Amour ? Mais nous savons qu'à cet instant tout changerais. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là à côté de l'un comme de l'autre, à chercher quelque chose.

Mais la chose que nous cherchons est près de nous.

Pour nous elle est là.

À côté de nous même.

D'après vous quel couple peut correspondre à ce chapitre ?

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez un commentaire !

La suite demain, ou plus tard dans la journée si le temps y est !


	2. Sous les feuilles en automne

Sous les feuilles en automne

L'été a laissé place à l'automne.

Les feuilles gorgées de soleil tombent.

Les arbres se mettent à nus et laissent à leurs pieds les fruits de leurs printemps.

Tout s'éteint lentement et le froid commence à se fait sentir, menant la vie à l'hibernation.

Mais la chaleur des vêtements nous empêche d'avoir froid.

L'écharpe que nous partageons nous lie l'un à l'autre.

Elle est rouge, comme le fil du destin. C'est grâce à ce fil que nous nous sommes liés. Enfin, plutôt à la couleur de cette feuille d'érable qui vient de tomber sur son visage. Nous rions. Beaucoup de ces feuilles nous recouvre déjà le corps, mais nous ne ressentons pas le froid de celles-ci ni même du sol mais la chaleur de nos vêtements mélangés à celle de notre partenaire.

Le fil rouge. Destin. Âmes sœurs. Beaucoup de mots pour dire notre avenir, notre lien.

Franche et taquine, elle est.

Joueur et charmeur, il est.

Nous ne nous connaissons même pas. Nous n'aimons même pas la nature même de l'autre. Avant.

Nos différents nous ont pourtant rapprochés. Connus par une amie commune lors de l'été dernier, sur la plage. Puis nous nous sommes revus lors d'une course d'orientation pour finir par nous revoir dans ce centre commercial. Nous n'aimons pas la façon d'être de l'autre. Trop dragueur. Trop directe. Nous faisons comprendre à l'autre notre façon de penser lors de petits moments. Les petits moments où nous nous voyons.

Nous n'avons jamais eu de sentiments l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous se fasse embrasser. Nous étions choqués, aussi bien pour celle qui se faisait embrasser que pour l'autre qui regardait. La claque partit aussi vite que les mots de sa pensée. L'homme s'excusa et partit loin, très loin de la femme. C'était à ce moment que lui, qui regardait sans bouger, comprit qu'il aimait ses mots francs et sans autres souhaits. Il est tombé avant elle sur le champ de bataille.

Il lui faisait comprendre par ses moyens de dragues habituels son sentiment nouveau, il voulait lui faire partager ce doux sentiment, mais butée, elle ne comprenait pas. Peu importe les mots doux qu'il usait. Ces mots devenaient des habitudes de tous les jours. Portable, vidéos, messages, lettres, rendez-vous, et rencontres du "hasard". Tout les moyens étaient bons. Mais sans compter sur sa coquille de marbre et de taquineries. Mais il n'abandonnait pas.

Et il réussit le jour où tout se fini. Il allait partir pour un mois en Australie surfer sur les vagues de l'Océanie, mais s'était bien garder de dire la date où il reviendrait. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce que les jours passent sans nouvelles de l'un ni de l'autre. Elle ne sentait plus ses regards qui la dévoraient, ses phrases sans queue ni tête qu'il lui adressaient, ni même des attentions à son égard.

C'est quand on perd quelque chose, qu'on se rend compte de la valeur de celle-ci. Et il revint. Elle ne disait rien, lui non plus. Puis il sortit une rose blanche. Amour pur. Elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Il commençait à douter puis la main se glisse dans la sienne avant qu'il ne la voit. Il sourit. Tout le long du chemin d'érables.

Maintenant nous sommes l'un à coté de l'autre plus près seulement séparé par des vêtements sous les feuilles d'automne.

Souriant de cette destinée.

Quel est le couple de ce chapitre ?

Bonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !

Le couple du chapitre précédent était Castiel et Nathaniel.

Merci à Saiken-chan et à StSerena (thanks !) qui m'ont suivies pour le premier chapitre !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je vais vous répondre de suite !

Saiken-chan :

Merci beaucoup, c'est un exploit pour moi aussi. La relecture y est pour beaucoup après tout, enfin il faut faire attention, mais des fois, il y a des fautes qu'on ne voit pas c'est assez dérangeant. Mais bon.

Bingo, vous avez tirez le grog lot ! Ahahah, oui c'est exact j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de montrer tout en cachant le couple c'est assez compliqué mais on y arrive.

Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas très plaisant d'avoir ce genre de chose, excusez moi. Je vais corriger ça.

StSerena :

Thank you for the review, I'm very happy ! The next is here.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de m'avoir adressé ces commentaires.

Il y a eu un petit problème mais maintenant il est réglé merci beaucoup Saiken-chan.

La suite dans peu de temps bye.


	3. À travers les flocons en hiver

À travers les flocons en hiver

Les larmes gelées du ciel tombent sur le sol déjà blanc.

Les arbres ont perdu leurs feuilles et se retrouvent nus contre le manteau de neige qui s'étale sur le paysage.

Nous avons décidé de faire une balade pour profiter de cette magnifique vue qui s'offre à nous.

Main dans la main, nous marchons dans cet univers blanc en laissant s'échapper la bué de nos lèvres.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps et nous savons l'un comme l'autre comment ça a été dur. Nous sourions à ce rappel.

Il venait d'arriver et elle était déjà là.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés au coin d'une rue, lui portait des cartons et elle discutait avec ses amies. Nous nous sommes percutés, les cartons sont tombés. Sur elle. Il s'était excusé mais elle lui a crié dessus, puis voyant sa sincérité, elle avait soupiré de faire plus attention la prochaine fois puis l'avait aidé.

Nous nous sommes revus plus tard dans un parc cette fois ci sans qu'elle soit avec des amies. Un homme s'est mit à l'approcher d'un peu trop près et ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir. Elle lui a tellement crié sa façon de penser qu'il est parti en courant, non sans s'être excusé à plat ventre avant.

Lui, il a regardé la scène où il a failli intervenir. Mais quand il a vu le caractère de cette femme, sa volonté à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, qu'il s'est mis, sans le vouloir, à l'admirer. Puis elle l'a aperçu entrain de la fixer. Elle s'est dirigée comme une furie vers lui et elle lui a crié dessus pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Elle pensait qu'il était l'ami de l'homme qui venait de la "tripoter". Elle lui mît une claque et parti de l'autre côté. Il était abasourdi par cette révélation. Il venait d'avoir un malentendu.

Nous nous somme retrouvé plus tard dans ce même parc, mais nous nous fuyons toujours. Lorsqu'il a décidé de venir s'excuser. Et lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un malentendu.

Elle avait comprit mais se méfiait toujours un peu. Nous avons échangé un autre rendez-vous. Puis nos numéros. Puis nous avons fait d'autres promenades, d'autres rendez-vous. Notre relation était celle d'amis qui se connaissent depuis peu, mais elle était bien ancrée.

Mais toutes relations ne peuvent pas toujours restés comme elles le sont.

Elle s'était présentée à lui avec un autre homme. Un membre de sa famille qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils se sont présenter à lui comme un couple. Il les voyait partir loin de lui pour une balade. Il sentait son cœur se serrer mais c'est mieux ainsi, elle et lui ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Peu importe qu'il les voyait être en amoureux, ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils soient heureux. Il se détournait du couple pour éviter de leur être nuisible, sûrement à cause de la tête qu'il faisait. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne voyait pas les regards fréquents de la jeune femme.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce jeune couple se séparait et nous nous retrouvions ensemble. Seuls.

Nous ne savons pas comment nous comporter à cet instant. Puis elle lui a déclarée sous le coup de la colère qu'elle ne voulait pas juste être une amie, lui dévoilant son amour de toujours. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis il finit par sourire en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper. Il s'avançait pour essuyer les larmes de la jeune femme, et il s'est excusé pour lui dire ensuite qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Et voilà pourquoi nous sommes revenus dans ce parc où nous nous sommes rencontrés la deuxième fois.

Nous nous tenons la main, fières de notre amour partagé.

À quel couple appartient ce chapitre ?

Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Le couple du précédent chapitre était Dake et Kim.

Il était pas très explicite pour dire que le deuxième partie était Kim désolée pour celles et ceux qui ont eu du mal é_è ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de mal pour celui ci.

Je remercie Saiken-chan pour son commentaire ! Et tout ceux qui lisent ces chapitres !

Je réponds aux commentaires (il y en a un, c'est important !)

Saiken-chan :

Merci encore de m'avoir prévenu de l'incident du précédent chapitre ! (En même temps je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre).

Merci beaucoup ! Je l'ai légèrement mis pour qu'on voit ce que ressente les personnes, je vois que c'est mieux ainsi :)

Désolée ce n'était pas ce couple là, mais ne t'inquiètes pas comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il était un peu plus compliquée pour trouver la fille é_è !

Merci beaucoup et à demain !


End file.
